New Beginning
by Dukefan1982
Summary: My take on the end of season 9. This will not have the conspiracy, agent Aubrey or Sweets' demise. This will be happy family moments we didn't get to see.


**A/N: Muse finally got in the mood to finish my take on the end of season 9. This will not have the conspiracy, agent Aubrey or Sweets' demise. This will be happy family moments we didn't get to see.**

They wouldn't let her see Booth. Brennan couldn't wrap her mind around that, every single time he'd been hurt since they were partners she'd been able to see him. Now that he was hurt and they were married she couldn't see him! It didn't make sense…. She knew why she couldn't ride with him in the ambulance, he was too critical, but she thought for sure when she got to the hospital things would go as they always did.

Two agents had not so nicely put her into a SUV and drove her to the FBI and placed her in an interrogation room, the one she and Booth had been in three days before, but on the other side of the table. After five hours of interrogation, nobody had any real answers; Brennan didn't know much of anything. Brennan wasn't going to be charged, it was determined to be self-defense. Agent Stark sighed and look down at his notepad and up at Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, you're free to go. Agent Jefferies will take you home…."

"…I don't have a home to go to!"

"…Then to your father's, Booth said your daughter is there…"

"She'll want to know where her father is…"

"Tell her he's working…."

"…I can't do that…"

"Dr. Brennan, this whole thing is going to make people do things they never thought they could do. Go to your father's and be with your daughter, it's what Booth would want. Please Dr. Brennan…" Brennan got up and let Agent Jefferies lead her out. Forty minutes later Brennan was walking down the hall of Max's apartment building, he met her outside the door.

"Christine?"

"…Is sound asleep, I just checked on her. How's Booth?"

"They wouldn't let me see him; they say he killed three FBI Agents! Everyone knows he didn't do it in less he had a valid reason! When he is stable enough to be transported he will be transferred to the prison infirmary to complete his recovery. Then he will be moved to a cell like everyone else. He's said there's dirty Agents in the FBI, since Director Kirby, I guess this proves it. What am I going to do, dad?" Max put his arms around Brennan and rubbed her back.

"Figure out what happened like you always do and get Booth home. I'll help however I can; you know everyone else will too."

Brennan broke down then, Max sighed and pulled Brennan close and rubbed her back. After a few minutes Max pulled back after a few minutes, "you okay Tempe?'

'Yeah, I think so."

"Good you're going to have to pull it together and explain to that little girl of yours where her daddy is, she wants him. Apparently there are monsters in the closet and he needs to get rid of them with the 'monster song'. A spray bottle with water and a few drops of blue food coloring isn't as effective."

Brennan laughed," I don't know the 'monster song' either… I usually just look in the closet then rub her back until she goes back to sleep. The monsters only come when Booth's not home."

"Ah." Max opened his apartment door and guided Brennan inside. "I'm going to go lay down with her and when she wakes up we'll talk about all of this. I don't know what I'm going to say. I can't say, 'Christine, daddy is in prison because some assassins broke into our house and tried to kill him, but he killed them instead. I don't know if or when he'll be able to come home. Oh by the way daddy blew up the house trying to keep the assassins from killing him.' she won't understand any of that. All she'll understand is Booth isn't home and he won't be for a long time and that we won't be going home ever again."

"Honey, you're tired, go rest until she gets up and just tell her Booth had to go away for work. It worked with Russ' girls they thought he was in Burma the whole time…"

"Christine is too smart to believe that Booth would go away without saying goodbye or calling her every night to say goodnight and that he loves her like he does when he goes away."

"Tell her the truth without all the details then. That way you aren't exactly outright lying to her. Tell her what you think she can handle and leave it at that. Everything will work itself out in the end, Tempe, you'll see."

"I hope so dad, I don't know what I'll do if Booth has to spend the rest of his life in prison. I need Booth as much as Christine does if not more..." Max hugged Brennan again, "Go rest a while before Christine gets up, I know you won't sleep, but try anyway. I love you."

"I love you too, dad." Brennan slipped her shoes off and went down the hall to Max's guestroom. Not having the energy to change into pajamas Brennan climbed in bed beside Christine, the three year old stirred but didn't wake up. An hour later Brennan was still awake when Christine rolled over and opened her eyes, "mommy?"  
>"Yes Christine?"<p>

"Where's daddy? He was supposed to tuck me in…."

Brennan pushed herself up against the headboard and pulled Christine close. "I know daddy was supposed to tuck you in, but after we left to come here he had to go to work for a little while. While he was working some guys hurt him-"

"Bad guys?"

"Yes. Daddy is going to be fine, but he's not going to be able to come home until he gets better, it might take a long time for him to get better, okay?'"

"Okay. Can we go home now?"

"No, the bad guys that hurt daddy made the house a mess. We're going to have to get a new house." Christine scooted over under the blankets and Brennan picked her up.

"I don't wanna get a new house! I want daddy to come home, now!"

Brennan rubbed her back and tried not to cry as Christine's tears soaked into her shirt. "I want daddy to come home too, but he needs to get better first. I also don't want to get a new house either, sweetheart, but we can't live in the house like it is and we can't fix it-"

"Daddy could!" Brennan chuckled and kissed the top of Christine's head, "I don't think daddy could fix it now, sweetheart. Besides we can't wait for daddy to come home to fix it. Getting a new house will be fun, you can help me pick it out then we can decorate it." Christine yawned, "go back to sleep, sweetie, I'll hold you."

"K." Brennan rubbed Christine's back while she fell asleep. The next thing Brennan knew Christine was climbing off of her. "Where are you going, Christine?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Brennan helped Christine to the floor. "Okay."

While Christine was in the bathroom Brennan looked at the bedside clock to discover it was a little after 9 in the morning. Christine came back in a few minutes and climbed back on Brennan, "can we call daddy?" Christine started playing with Brennan's bracelet Booth gave her when Christine was born. "No, not now, maybe later all right?"

"Okay."

"Good. Let's go see what grandpa is making for breakfast."

"I hope its pancakes…"

"You're going to turn into a pancake, that's all you want for breakfast."

"No, Daddy made waffles yesterday, I ate those. Besides you told daddy it was impossible to turn into food last week….."

Brennan chuckled and kissed the top of Christine's head, "I did tell your dad that and it is true. You need to have something besides pancakes for breakfast every other day."

"Okay but when daddy comes home can he make me pancakes?"

"Sure honey when daddy comes home he can make you pancakes every day if you want."

"Okay." Brennan pulled Christine to her and got out of bed and carried Christine down the short hallway into the kitchen. Max looked up from the stove, "Good morning, honey did you sleep?"

"Good morning, Dad. I slept a little."

"That's great! Sit down breakfast is ready. Cheesy eggs, fruit and toast for Christine and me. Fruit and toast for you, unless you want eggs, I can make you some."

"Fruit and toast is fine, Dad, thanks." Max nodded and brought plates covered with food to the table.

"Grandpa, we gotta get a new house cuz some bad guys hurt Daddy then made a mess at the house! Mommy says we can't live there anymore and Daddy can't fix it. He has to get better first before he can come home and that might be a long time! I don't want a new house, I want our house and I want Daddy!" Max sighed and kissed Christine's head as he sat her plate on the table. "I know, but a new house will be fun! And your daddy will get better as soon as he can and come home. He loves you a lot Christine. He loves mommy a lot too. Now eat your eggs before they get cold."

"K." Christine put a fork full of eggs in her mouth. Max sat down and squeezed Brennan's hand, she mouthed 'thank you' and picked up her toast. An hour later after breakfast was eaten and Christine was dressed Brennan stood in the living room, "Christine, be good for grandpa I'll be back in a little while." The three year old looked up from her coloring book. "Where are you going? "

"I'm going to go to the house and see how much of a mess the bad guys made and see if I can't get some of our stuff to bring back here."

"My toys?"

"Yes, I'll see if I can bring some of your toys back, we might have to buy new ones. The bad guys made a mess of them too…"

"Why? That wasn't nice of them."

"I don't know why they made a mess of our house sweetheart, but they did."

Christine pouted, "I'll come with you."

"Pumpkin, why don't you and I go to the zoo while mommy goes and sees about the house? It will be more fun, you can feed the elephants."

"Okay, Grandpa."

Max smiled, "put your shoes on and get your jacket and we'll go."

"K." Christine ran to the guest room in search of her shoes and jacket.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Tempe. I always enjoy spending time with Christine, you know that. Brennan nodded and turned to help Christine who'd just came back with her shoes and jacket. "Grandpa, I'm ready to go."

"Okay, give mommy a hug then we'll go." Christine wrapped her arms around Brennan's neck. Brennan stood up taking Christine with her, I love you, Christine."

"I love you too, mommy. Mommy, you're squishing me!"

Brennan chuckled and loosened her grip, "Sorry honey. Have fun with grandpa."

"We will Tempe. Call me if you need me. You have my spare key don't you?"

Brennan grabbed her keys from the counter and looked, finding the key. "Yes. How did my car get here anyway?"

"That geeky kid brought it and gave me your keys then he took a cab home."

"Sweets brought my car here?"

"Yeah, he also told me what happened…"

"I wanna see Uncle Sweets!"

"Tomorrow Christine, he's working now, but I'll see if he has time tomorrow."

"Okay."

Max took Christine's hand and started leading her out the door.

"Bye Mommy!"

"Bye Christine!"

Once Max and Christine left Brennan got in her car and headed to the hospital. She was almost to Booth's room before anyone stopped her, Agent Stark held up a hand to stop her. "Dr. Brennan you shouldn't be here, you can't see him…"

"I know… I just want to know how he is…"

"He's still critical but stable. He had a little bit of a rough night getting the pain under control, but the doctors found the right meds and he's resting comfortably now. He made it through the night, the doctors are cautiously optimistic that he'll make it."

"Booth is medication sensitive, especially Vicodin."

Stark nodded, "The doctors know, it's all in his file. The coma from the amnestic too. Stark put one hand on his hip and ran the other over his face, letting out a sigh. "I shouldn't do this, but whatever. I'll put you on the list for the nurses to release updates to, just call the nurses station and tell them you would like an update on Seeley Booth and give them this password, 09224 and they'll tell you everything."

"Thank you." Stark nodded. "Tell Booth that I was here and that Christine and I love him?"

Stark nodded again, you better go, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan nodded and left, stark watched her get on the elevator and then walked to the window that she had to pass by to get to the parking lot. Once Brennan was in her car and gone, Stark went into Booth's room, finding the agent awake he sat down. "Booth, Brennan was here to see you, I can't let her near you not while you're in custody." Booth looked at Stark, the agent put up a hand, "I'm just following orders, if it were up to me you wouldn't be handcuffed to the bed and Dr. Brennan and your daughter would be in here talking to you instead of me. Anyway, I'm going to put Dr. Brennan on the list of people that the nurses are allowed to give updates to on your condition. Dr. Brennan also asked me to tell you that she and Christine love you." Stark waited for some response, but he got nothing. Booth had been uncommunicative to anyone besides his doctor and nurse after Brennan was led away the night before. Brennan pulled up to what remained of the mighty hut and let out a gasp. The house had gaping holes in it, most of the windows were blown out, and large sections of the roof were gone. The house looked in worse shape than it did when Booth showed it to her 3 and ½ years ago. Brennan sat in her car staring at what remained of their house until Hodgins came up and tapped gently on the window, Brennan jumped back a little and rolled the window down. "Hodgins."

"I didn't mean to startle you Dr. B. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Why are you here?"

Hodgins smiled a little, "Everybody's here Dr. B, we're all trying to salvage what we can for you and Booth. The first floor is pretty much a lost cause, but Clark and I are going through it to get whatever we can. Upstairs is in better shape, Christine and Parker's rooms are 90% intact. Yours and Booth's is about 75 to 70% intact."

"Thanks Hodgins."

"You welcome, Brennan. If you want to go upstairs you'll have to use the ladder in Parker's room and go through the window, the stairs are gone…"

Brennan nodded and got out of her car, Hodgins waited and lead Brennan around to the ladder and followed her up. Angela was in there packing up whatever she could from the room. Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ange."

"Have you heard anything about Booth?"

"I'm still not able to see him, but Stark said Booth's still critical but stable. He had a little bit of a rough night getting the pain under control. The doctors found the right meds and he's resting comfortably now. He made it through the night, the doctors are cautiously optimistic that he'll make it."'

"That's good."

"Yes, it is. I'm going to go pack up our room."

"Okay, boxes, tape, Sharpies, and bubble wrap are in that corner. When you fill up a box leave it in the room, we'll carry everything down later and load it into the truck and take everything to the storage facility that Sweets got for you."

"Is he here?"

"He'll be back soon he's getting more boxes and making a pizza run. We got a garden delight just in case you came over."

"Thanks Ange. Did you pack up Christine's room?"

"Not yet I can if you want."

"Please. Just make sure some of her toys, clothes and books make it into my car. We'll need them at dads."

"I will sweetie."

"Thanks Ange." Brennan took a few flattened boxes and tape into what remained of hero's and Booth's room and sat on the bed looking at the mess that was left. Sometime later Sweets knocked on the doorframe. "Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan didn't look toward the door. "They tossed our room looking for something. All our personal stuff is mostly destroyed. My artifacts are intact though. Our wedding photos and pictures of Parker and Christine are too far gone to restore. I know Angela has copies of our wedding pictures and a lot of Christine's pictures, but I don't know about Parker's baby pictures….."

"I know. I don't know who did."

"It doesn't matter now, I'm just thankful Booth's not dead and Christine's room isn't like this…."

"Those are both good things. Why don't you come over to Parker's room and have lunch with us?"

Brennan nodded, "Christine wants to see you."

Sweets smiled, "how about I take her to the park and the children's museum tomorrow while you're here and you can meet us at the diner for dinner and to take her back to Max's?"

'That would be great, dad took her to the zoo this morning."

"Is 9 a good time?"

"Yes."

Max was taking a pan of lasagna out of the oven when Brennan came through the door hours later.

"Mommy!"

"Hi Christine. Did you have fun at the zoo with Grandpa?"

"Yeah. I fed the elephants twice and we went in the aviary, the birds ate food out of little cups we had to be really still so they wouldn't fly away."

"That sounds really fun Christine, you'll have to tell me more while we have dinner."

"Okay. Did you get my toys?"

"I was able to get most of your toys, books and clothes. I only brought a few with me though, the rest are packed up and in storage waiting for us to get a new house."

"Okay." Brennan picked Christine up and hugged her. "I also talked to Sweets, he'll be here after breakfast to take you to the park and the children's museum, while I go back to the house and get more of our stuff. After you get through with the museum Sweets will take you to the diner where I'll meet the two of you for dinner."

"Yea, I can't wait." Brennan kissed Christine's cheek and sat her in a kitchen chair.


End file.
